


firework .

by caescollection



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Human Shaxx (Destiny), M/M, Multi, PWP, Please Don't Actually Have Alley Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The Vanguard (Destiny), Threesome - F/M/M, light fucking if thats a thing, risky shit, shaxx is a switch and i stand by that, takes place during the new years festival, you ever just bang your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caescollection/pseuds/caescollection
Summary: "i know you loved both he and i... and no one should be judged for loving more than they ought, only for loving not enough." -  catherynne m. valenteaka rel and chrys get handsy with lord shaxx in an alley during the dawning festival in the last city.
Relationships: Guardian & Shaxx (Destiny), Shaxx/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	firework .

The Crucible is pressed flat against the wall of the alley, and he feels two separate lips on his throat, one soft and warm, the other colder, harder. The difference is dizzying, and keeps him from truly becoming accustomed to it quickly enough to say anything before cold lips are suddenly pressed against his own. His breath catches, and he goes to bury his hand in Chrys’ white hair, much to the Hunter’s audible delight. Rel takes his tongue over the bottom of Shaxx’s lip, and he cannot help the groan that escapes his throat. Even now, with the party roaring outside, Shaxx’s moan stands out. Chrys and Rel share a mischievous grin, and then immediately return to their positions, hands slipping under his armor. His helmet, once tucked under his arm, is dropped rather unceremoniously on the stone, and Chrys pulls him down to her level, nudging Rel out of the way. Rel laughs, rolls his eyes, and settles for leaning slightly to leave bruises on his dark skin.  
The fireworks explode behind them, illuminating Shaxx’s face for just a moment. They both look up quick, to try to get a glance at his face before it is cloaked in darkness again. They catch a glimpse of scarred lips swollen with kisses, a flash of brilliant teeth, and a hint of dark stubble. Shaxx opens his mouth to say something, but it gets caught in his throat when he feels Rel’s palm flatten against his abdomen and travel down, synthetic fingers grazing past a happy trail. His sigh is drowned out by Chrys’ lip, and he chuckles, managing to squeeze a few words in.  
“Ha, somebody’s eager,” he says, tilting her chin up with a knuckle.  
Chrys just hums back, “Who’s fault is that?”  
“Yours. Totally yours,” she hears Rel remark, and she nudges him again with her hip. They share a bit of laughter, but are much too busy to pay much attention otherwise. They drag him a little bit farther out of eyesight, and Shaxx cannot be bothered to protest. His skin feels like fire, his heart is pounding in his chest, and he’s got two master Guardians intent on turning his legs to rubber.  
This is his own personal heaven, he thinks, before he sees a quick flash behind him, and his back is to Chrys. He hardly has time to open his mouth to ask why when he feels her tongue rake up the back of his neck, and it is hot, hotter than it should be. He feels the telltale pulse of Solar heat against his back, and it makes him groan, her Light bleeding in with his own. He clutches at the back of Rel’s cloak, and Rel can hear the sudden Arc spark against his own armor. Anything intimate between Guardians was always exacerbated by the Light; it was akin almost to souls melding together, and it felt incredible. It made Rel warm deep in his gut when he felt a meld between Solar and Arch wash over him, and his voicebox crackled out a moan, ends staticy and cutting out. Chrys laughs, and the sound makes both men shudder.  
Chrys was a Sunsinger, and any noise from her made Solar energy pulse at them both, sending delicious shudders down both their spines. It makes Rel’s internal lights flicker, the orange burning in his eyes quiet for just a moment as the warmth seeps into them all, Chrys’ song turning their brains to putty. She watches with a grin as she takes off Shaxx’s breastplate, tossing it to the side. She thinks Rel looks stunning like this, blitzed out of his mind and swaying softly to her tune. She reaches a hand around to pull him aside for a moment, and her burning kiss makes his internal fans whirr. It sends Solar flares down his spine, cradling his own Light, and Rel’s groan of delight makes the man under him grip his cloak harder. Shaxx’s face is burning, pressed between a Warlock who’s Void Light burned, an aching cool on his chest, and a Sunsinger whose words lit up a fire in the pit of his stomach. It made him dizzy, his lips pressing into the side of Rel’s throat plate. He presses his teeth in, and the synthetic skin has surprising give, and it glows slightly where Shaxx bites. It brings a moan out of the Exo, who bares his throat to The Crucible. Shaxx pulls him in closer by the hips, and Rel’s moan goes guttural as he feels the print of Shaxx’s arousal grind up against him. Chrys shifts onto tiptoe to let Solar warmed fingernails skate up his stomach, and Rel and Chrys feel him shudder and buck upwards into the space between Rel’s thighs. Rel hisses, purple strands of Void Light swirling around his wrists as he grips the black undershirt of the human man. Shaxx props himself up slightly, pressing back into Chrys unintentionally. This meant a swell of hot Solar energy on the small of his back, and Shaxx could feel it slightly eating at the fabric. He could hardly care, hungry for more touch, hungry for the feeling of warm fingers and cold kisses.  
There is a sound in the alley in front of them just as Rel’s hand finds his way back to his crotch, and Chrys has to wrap a hand around Shaxx’s mouth to muffle his moan again as she drags him back, while Rel leans forward into the shadows, only the outline of his LEDs in the night gave him away. Chrys yanked her goggles down, hiding her eyes, and waited, carefully as Last City security strolled the area for patrol on the way back to their posts. They talked low between themselves, seemingly not having noticed the three of them in the corner. Rel does not stop his advances, letting his hand curl around the head of Shaxx’s already slick cock, only making him groan open mouthed around the Hunter’s fingers. Chrys shoots Rel an inquisitive look, but his nod reassures her he knows what he’s doing. She trusts him enough not to get them all in a very embarrassing Vanguard fraternization meeting. The guards turn for a moment, and Chry’s breath caught in her throat as she prepares to Sing if she has to. Eventually they turn and leave, and the Hunter lets out a relieved breath that turns into a moan as a wave of Arc energy washes over her.  
Shaxx is practically sparking, leaning back into Chrys’ chest as he arches, throwing a leg around Rel’s calf. Rel just chuckles, taking a free hand to swipe it over his bottom lip. He can’t see much in the dark, but he can see that The Crucible is panting, lips parted as he would gasp out broken praise, leaning back as Chrys’ hands found their way up to his chest.  
“Incredible, Guardian,” he gasped, sucking in air between his teeth as her fingers pulled on a nipple, and the low chuckle in his ear did not help his case at all, low hiss turning to a groan. “Tha-ah, that’s it.” Solar fire danced across his chest, warm and licking at skin as he shuddered, greaves clanging against stone as he threw his arms up. Rel just laughed, nudging his knee against hers.  
“That was pretty good. Did I teach you that?”  
“No,” she laughs, shooting him a teasing look. “I would have melted your circuits, сладкий.”  
Chrys doesn’t even have to use her magic speak for Rel to shudder; something about hearing Chrys speaking Russian now almost sent him over the edge As much as he’d love to listen more, she cuts herself off with a soft gasp, because Shaxx is bucking up into his grip, and he starts to become more and more undone, breathing becoming erratic. Rel moves his hand quicker over his cock, feeling Shaxx twitch in his grasp. He is thick, and Rel can hardly wrap his hand around his girth. He would love to see if he could take it, what noises it would draw out of him, but once again, he is interrupted again by Shaxx’s groans of pleasure reaches a peak. Rel moves fast now, eager to watch as Shaxx’s hips shudder and twitch when he cums, spilling over Rel’s fingers. He yells out just as a firework goes off, drowning out his release only slightly.  
The Lord grabbed at the sides of Rel’s armor, fingers digging in the grooves, and Rel considers taking him right then and there in the alley; he even grabs him by the hips and angles him up. Hell, Shaxx even shoots him a challenging grin, and it takes every ounce of his self control to nudge Chrys again.  
“We can’t do this out here.”  
Her hands only snakes up Shaxx’s chest higher, Solar flame licking up his throat. The light illuminates them both slightly, and Shaxx bites his lip, still grinning. There is another noise down the alley, voices getting closer, and she still takes a hand back, snaking it down to grab a handful of the Titan’s ass.  
“Mm, or we could just stay and I’ll wire whoever sees five thousand glimmer?”  
“You’d be poor by the end of the night,” he says, and leans forward and up, letting her stand up straight. The much smaller Hunter was dwarfed in the shadows of the taller men, and she stretched out her limbs, no longer being pinned to the wall by the weight of The Crucible.  
“To hear you? Worth,” she hums, handing Shaxx his helmet and breastplate, but takes her time helping him attach it. She leans in a few times to leave a dark kiss to his throat before he could get his helmet on. The pair watched him assemble himself again, and he coughed into his hand, and Rel couldn’t help but crack up at the very much still visible hard on in his pants. He was only glad he could have that be an option, and not the default, or he imagined he would also be getting snorted at.  
“My apartment, end of the festival,” Chrys says, more a statement than a request as she tries to smooth her hair back down, only to shove her goggles up, revealing her glowing orange eyes again. Her black lipstick is smudged across her cheek, and Rel has a few messy black smears on his face plates. Not that he particularly cares.  
“Right after? I still want to grab food before…,” Rel lets himself trail off, gesturing with his hand.  
“I can transmat some cookies to the apartment. I still have snickerdoodles left from Dawning. You two will be too busy to want to go get food.”  
Shaxx adjusts Rel’s cloak, nodding. “I thought as much. Should I have Arcite run the first few matches?”  
She just smiles. “Sure. Apartment. Later. I have snickerdoodles,” she says, pointing a finger at Rel, who rolls his eyes.  
“You don’t need to entice me with sugar.”  
“Sure, but it helps,” she smiles, and gives a small mock salute before transmatting out in a flourish. The other two straighten the other out, trying not to touch too much lest they both cave in again in the alley. Not that it was any help, the two still shared hungry gropes and squeezes every few seconds, clasping armor mostly an afterthought. Rel has to bite down the urge again, to just throw care to the wind, especially when Shaxx grabs at his ass, and he has to shut his voicebox off with a ‘kzt-’ to keep a needy moan at bay. Shaxx notices, and raises his hands, leaning back.  
Rel turns it back on, and is mid pant when he manages to speak.  
“-ucking unfair, Shaxx.”  
He just laughs, hand on his hip, back in his confident pose. “Patience is a virtue, Guardian. Tonight?”  
“Yes. Tonight. I swear to the Traveller, I’m going to get you.”  
“I count on it. Be seeing you, Guardian,” and his tone is just teasing enough that it makes Rel’s mind go down the gutter again as he walks Shaxx walk away down the alley and disappear into the crowd of people. Rel takes a moment to compose himself before following, going to lose himself somewhere in the crowd, to separate himself from the man so he didn’t jump his bones again before they got back to Chrys’ apartment.  
But after then? Fair game.


End file.
